


The One

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	The One

Sansa had tried to calm him down but Jon was furious with rage. After he woke up to an empty bed he found a message pinned to his door with a knife telling him to surrender to Ramsay Bolton or he’d get your body sent to him, piece by piece. Apparently, you had gone out for your nightly walk and had been captured by some of Ramsay’s men. Jon knew you were able to defend yourself but Ramsay Bolton was a psychopath who never got enough of torturing people. He was determined to find you and he was not afraid of leaving bodies behind.  
“Jon, you need to calm down. Any hasty decision could risk (Y/N)’s life. I know you love her bu-“  
“No, Sansa. I need to find her. There’s not but. I love her and I don’t want to lose her,” his head hung low, voice growing quite at the end of the sentence. Sansa put a hand on his shoulder, she knew how much you meant to her brother, so she decided to help him.

Just hours later, Jon had found the cave Ramsay’s men kept you in. He waited in front of it with Brienne, Davos and Tormund, going over the plan one last time before storming into the cave, ready to fight for your life. However, upon entering, they all came to an abrupt stop, seeing several men laying on the ground, dead or at least unconscious, you standing in the middle on it, kicking one last soldier into the chest, causing him to fall backwards, blood rushing down his throat. You wiped your sword on your pants, blood and dirt sticking to the fabric as you looked up into the stunned faces of your ‘rescue party’.  
“Took you long enough,” you scoffed as you carefully stepped over the bodies in your way, a slightly disguised look on your face in reaction to all the blood, guts and insides. When you stepped up to Jon, his arms instinctively wrapped around your body, his face pressed into the crook of your neck.  
“I thought I’d never see you again,” he whispered, relief but also sadness clear in his voice.  
“You’re not going to get rid of me that easily,” you chuckled, tears forming in your eyes as you just now came to the realisation what you went through. Being kidnapped by Ramsay’s men, tortured even, until you managed to free yourself and, with more luck than anyone should have, fought off all your captors.  
“As much as I hate to break you two apart, we need to leave before word goes out about your escape,” Davos said, breaking Jon and you apart. While you exited the cave, both Brienne and Tormund gave you a firm squeeze of your shoulder, showing you how much they appreciated your actions against Ramsay’s soldiers.

When you arrived back at Castle Black, Jon immediately took you into your shared room, checking you for any injuries before you pushed him away, telling him you were fine and that you needed to plan your next moves against Ramsay. After many hours spent planning, arguing and people casting worried glances at you since you kept dozing off, you all decided to call it a day, well more a late night, and head to your rooms. Arriving there, Jon wrapped his arms around you pressing you to his chest, finally being able to show his emotions without anyone watching.  
“I was worried. (Y/N)…I never told you this but I love you. I don’t want to imagine my life without you,” he whispered, voice trembling slightly at the thought of losing you.  
“I love you, too, Jon,” you said without hesitation, “I was scared while I was in that cage but knowing you were out there, looking for me, kept me sane.”  
You rested your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jon didn’t give himself enough credit but he was the reason you were still alive. He kept you safe, even if it meant risking his own life. But to him, you were his entirety, the one thing he couldn’t lose. You were his true love.


End file.
